Una cama deshecha
by Alecrin
Summary: Cuando ya hacía tiempo que su cerebro había empezado a morirse y su enfermedad estaba muy avanzada,cuando había perdido el don de la palabra, y hasta olvidado su nombre,todavía podía evocar la imagen de aquella cama deshecha. Regalo de navidad para Yurica


Como todo el mundo, Briony Tallis tenía una serie de imágenes que la acompañaron a lo largo de su vida.

Una de ellas era la de dos figuras junto a una fuente. Otra, la de una cama deshecha y revuelta. Símbolo de un amor intenso y apasionado como ella no llegó a conocer jamás.

La primera pertenecía a un momento real, vivido en su infancia. La segunda solo había ocurrido en su imaginación, pero Briony la había ideado recreando cuidadosamente cada detalle, para darle mayor veracidad.

Su reconstrucción de la escena fue tan meticulosa que podía sentir cada cosa a su alrededor: los zapatos que le hacían daño en los pies por haber cruzado la ciudad entera caminando, el aire helado de aquella fría mañana de invierno, el olor del café que Celicia preparó para desayunar… y su bata. Una de las que solía usar en casa de los Tallis durante aquellos días más felices, antes de que decidiese dar la espalda a la familia. La misma, pero diferente. El tiempo y los lavados habían desvaído sus alegres colores chillones, pero la guerra no solo había cambiado la bata que ella recordaba de sus idílicos días de infancia, ahora el mundo entero parecía viejo y ajado.

Parada en medio del apartamento de su hermana, Briony se sentía morir de vergüenza y culpa.

Vergüenza al recordar lo tonta que había sido. La niña obsesionada con el orden y la justicia, que cree saberlo y comprenderlo todo, sin tener realmente idea de nada.

Culpa por tanto dolor que había causado a dos personas que no se lo merecían.

Estaba tan asustada que las piernas le temblaban, pero no se sentía con el derecho a autocompadecerse. No al menos en presencia de Cecilia, quien había sufrido tanto por su causa y era la verdadera víctima de sus errores.

Entonces sucedió.

Robbie salió del dormitorio y Briony se sorprendió tanto como si la idea no hubiera sido suya. Con su presencia la escena cobró vida propia y ella dejó de ser quien movía los hilos para convertirse en una simple espectadora.

Robbie…

No había vuelto a verle desde aquel fatídico día, pero le pareció que nada en él había cambiado y seguía siendo el mismo Robbie de siempre. El chico que trabajaba afanosamente remodelando el jardín de la mansión por puro placer, el que leía entusiasmado los ridículos cuentos que ella escribía, el que le enseñó a nadar durante aquel verano que ahora parecía tan lejano, cuando llevada por su absurda y pueril imaginación creyó estar enamorada de él… ¿Cómo era posible que la guerra, que todo lo destruía, no hubiera hecho mella en Robbie?

Ni la guerra, ni los años de cárcel…

Todo por su culpa.

Robbie… cuánto dolió que pasara por su lado sin reconocerla.

Pero hubo algo que todavía dolió más.

Su corazón se detuvo en el instante en que él tardó en desaparecer tras la puerta del baño. Y luego volvió a trabajar aceleradamente, como queriendo recuperar los latidos perdidos, cuando volvió la vista al cuarto del que él acababa de salir y se encontró con la imagen de la cama desecha.

Aquello penetró en su cerebro como una cuchillada a través de la retina.

La prueba de que Cecilia y Robbie habían pasado la noche juntos. Una de esas noches que estarían siempre vedadas para ella. Conocería hombres, se enamoraría, tal vez incluso llegase a casarse algún día… pero eso no le sirvió de consuelo cuando la invadió una terrible envidia de Cecilia.

Deseó haber sido ella su compañera en esa noche de lujuria y amor, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese cruzar la habitación y tumbarse sobre la cama, buscando en las sábanas revueltas el olor de Robbie y el calor de su cuerpo antes de que se desvaneciese del todo.

Pero no lo hizo, y no solo porque Cecilia seguía allí, mirándola fijamente. No tenía derecho a nada, ni siquiera a soñar con él.

Y entonces vino otro momento terrible, cuando Robbie salió del baño y por fin la reconoció. Y la amenazó con romperle el cuello, o con lanzarla por las escaleras. Y una parte de ella deseó que le hiciera ambas cosas, que le retorciera el cuello hasta matarla con sus propias manos y luego tirase su cadáver escaleras abajo. Porque estaba en su derecho de hacerlo. Ella había destruido su vida y se merecía cualquier cosa que él pudiera hacerle.

El Robbie de antes, aquel chico inteligente y lleno de aspiraciones que no tenía miedo a nada, no le habría dicho todas esas cosas horribles, y Briony descubrió que seguía siendo una estúpida. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que todo aquello no le habría pasado factura? Otra vez había sido egoísta, intentando convencerse, solo para sentirse mejor, de que sus actos no habían tenido unas consecuencias tan terribles.

Pero antes de que Robbie pudiese tocarla, allí estaba Cee, interponiéndose, calmándolo como solo ella podía lograrlo.

Lo que consumía a Briony, su verdadera tortura, era saber que ella jamás viviría un amor tan puro, tan apasionado y tan auténtico como el que ellos tenían. Nunca tendría a su propio Robbie. No se lo merecía, y aún en el improbable caso de encontrarlo, ella jamás sabría entregarse al amor como Cecilia.

Ese era su castigo.

Aquella imagen permaneció con ella hasta el final. En sus últimos días todavía podía verla, a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado que no era real y aunque tampoco fuese capaz de recordar lo que significaba.

Cuando ya hacía tiempo que su cerebro había empezado a morirse y su enfermedad estaba muy avanzada, cuando había perdido el don de la palabra, y hasta olvidado su nombre, todavía podía evocar la imagen de una puerta entreabierta, y tras ella una habitación desordenada cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas por un papel descolorido que alguna vez había tenido flores, prendas de ropa tiradas por todas partes, libros abiertos, ceniceros sin vaciar, un tocador con un espejo, y una cama deshecha, cubierta por sábanas blancas.


End file.
